


R and R connection collection

by demonramsey



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, thekingandhisrose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonramsey/pseuds/demonramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, This is my first Raywood/R and R connection fanfic.<br/>It's not that good.<br/>Read and Review?<br/>All of my Raywood works will be tagged 'thekingandhisrose'<br/>EDIT:<br/>I decided to turn this into a collection of stuff I've wrote!<br/>So, expect my chapters!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. You are my clarity

**Author's Note:**

> So, This is my first Raywood/R and R connection fanfic.  
> It's not that good.  
> Read and Review?  
> All of my Raywood works will be tagged 'thekingandhisrose'  
> EDIT:  
> I decided to turn this into a collection of stuff I've wrote!  
> So, expect my chapters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks up to Ray and hugs what part of him he can reach tightly and sob. “I was on a murder break, I was on a murder break and they made me end it." He somehow manages out. Ray manages to break free from Ryan’s hold and kneel down. He gathers the other in a hug and holds him there tightly. “It’s okay, Rye-Bread.” He whispered. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I promise.” He muttered.

He can’t remember anything after the switch was flipped. He’d blacked out after the insult to his crew, because no one can insult his crew, because that crew consisted of everyone he cared about and Ray. Ray was beautiful, it didn’t matter if he was going crazy when they were running wild in Los Santos, Ray was still as beautiful as a fucking statue. It had started simple…

He was sitting in a bar, talking with some of his old crew members from some of the crews he’d ran around with, before deciding to stay with the Fake AH Crew of course. They had just been drinking and having a laugh, of course, Ryan was on his promised murder break, he couldn’t afford to be kicked out of another bar, because every other bar in Los Santos wouldn’t let him in due to…circumstances, that’s what he left it at anyway when asked about it. 

That’s when he heard it, that god forsaken insult. ‘Why are you running around with a bunch of homos, Haywood?’ Something in his head flipped, and he was on his feet in an instant, mask back over his face, a knife in his hand. He was grabbing people, slitting their throats, allowing his hands to become stained scarlet, he was laughing manically. Reaching behind him, he pulled out a gun and began firing. 

He vaguely remembered the screaming as he steps out on the street, he’d still been holding the gun (that was pink tinted thanks to Ray doing it out of spite), he aimed it and fired, and he heard the bodies drop to the ground. One after the other, the people of Los Santos were dropping like flies. He doesn’t quiet remember hearing the sirens of the LSPD and beginning to run towards 636. 

Once he’s outside 636 he snaps back to reality, because he spots Ray. Ray approaches carefully because he knows Ryan won’t hurt him, because Ryan would hate himself if he did. Dropping to his hands and knees on the ground, Ryan has to close his eyes to avoid tears, but he can’t because it fails. He’s trembling by the time Ray gets to him.

He looks up to Ray and hugs what part of him he can reach tightly and sob. “I was on a murder break, I was on a murder break and they made me end it." He somehow manages out. Ray manages to break free from Ryan’s hold and kneel down. He gathers the other in a hug and holds him there tightly. “It’s okay, Rye-Bread.” He whispered. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I promise.” He muttered. 

It took Ryan sometime to calm down, but things return to what is considered normal around 636. Ray and Ryan are on the couch, Ray’s legs perched over Ryan’s as he’s focused on whatever game he’s playing on the Xbox. Ryan is staring at Ray, seeming to admire every feature on Ray’s face. The others are in the heist room, talking about god knows what.

Ryan feels Ray shift and crawl into his lap, now bored with the Xbox. Ryan leans back, holding Ray close, burying his face into the Puerto Rican’s hair and closing his eyes. No one quite understands what Ryan feels towards Ray, but all they know is if Ray asked, Ryan would drop everything and start fresh.


	2. Maybe feelings are great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Ray:   
> Ryan, I’m not quite sure how to say this in person without getting nervous so I decided to do it through text, with hopes you’ll read it aloud. Even if you don’t, that’s fine. I just needed to tell you. I understand these feelings could be one sided, and while it hurts like hell to think about it, I have to say something because sitting here and suffering internally isn’t going to do much. So, here I go. Ryan, I get there’s an age difference between us, it’s nine years by the way, but I don’t care. You are the most amazing person to hang out with and I can’t help but smile when we’re together. You make me feel things that I never thought I’d feel, and I don’t understand it, but I don’t care. You make me feel butterflies in my stomach when you’re in the room. People wonder why I’m so quiet in Let’s Plays, and it’s because I never quite know what to say in response to you without it sounding like a love confession, which is what this text message is. Getting straight to the point now, I love you James Ryan Haywood, and I understand if you don’t love me back, I just needed you to understand. –Ray

This was not possible, no. He was not locked in the office with Ryan Haywood. The Ryan Haywood, the one he had the biggest crush on. Sliding down the door, Ray let his head fall against it with a dull ‘thunk’ and a sigh. “Fantastic.” He muttered to himself. “You tell one person one thing and this happens the day after.” He added, looking at his phone which had just gone off.   
From Michael: You’re locked in until you tell him, Gavin and I are waiting outside and listening. Tell him, or we’ll keep you locked in until work tomorrow morning. –Michael. 

Ray could strangle the other lads, really, he could, but then he would be out-numbered in any Lads vs Gent type event. He glanced to Ryan who’d made himself busy with editing footage. Slowly, Ray stood up, sitting next to Ryan, watching him work. Ryan said nothing when he saw the other sit next to him, but he did smile a bit. Ray offered a smile back as he sat cross legged in the chair as best he could. 

The two sat in a comfortable silence before Ryan spoke up. “Still no way to open the door?” He asked. Ray jumped hearing the Gent speak, he’d moved to his desk and started playing GTAV single player over again. “Nope.” He said, giving a simple answer. He knew he should tell Ryan how he felt, but he didn’t want to be forced to do so in a locked office with Michael and Gavin outside. Giving a nod, Ryan went back to editing, fixing places where he made mistakes. 

Ray sat back after a moment, sighing softly. He picked up his phone and opened up his notes, where he’d saved at least ten drafts on what to say to Ryan about his feelings. He knew his feelings could be one sided, and that’s what made him so scared to say something. He opened up the one that was the longest, and copied it to a text message to Ryan and finished typing it out, his finger lingered over send for a long moment before he finally hit it. 

Ryan picked up his phone and opened the message from Ray, beginning to read it.   
From Ray:   
Ryan, I’m not quite sure how to say this in person without getting nervous so I decided to do it through text, with hopes you’ll read it aloud. Even if you don’t, that’s fine. I just needed to tell you. I understand these feelings could be one sided, and while it hurts like hell to think about it, I have to say something because sitting here and suffering internally isn’t going to do much. So, here I go. Ryan, I get there’s an age difference between us, it’s nine years by the way, but I don’t care. You are the most amazing person to hang out with and I can’t help but smile when we’re together. You make me feel things that I never thought I’d feel, and I don’t understand it, but I don’t care. You make me feel butterflies in my stomach when you’re in the room. People wonder why I’m so quiet in Let’s Plays, and it’s because I never quite know what to say in response to you without it sounding like a love confession, which is what this text message is. Getting straight to the point now, I love you James Ryan Haywood, and I understand if you don’t love me back, I just needed you to understand. –Ray 

Ray now stood in front of Ryan who was staring at him, Ray had spoken it aloud having gotten the courage to do so. He stepped back when Ryan stood up, unable to read Ryan’s facial expression. He sucked in a breath when he felt Ryan’s hands on his face, staring up at the older man, Ray searched for some kind of clue to what he was thinking before he felt their lips touch. 

After a moment, Ryan pulled back, leaving Ray speechless with a hand over his mouth. Ray turned when he heard the door click open and footsteps walking away from the door. He started to walk towards the door before he felt Ryan catch his arm. He turned back to the older man, looking up with a quizzical look on his face. “Hey Ray, by the way. I love you too.” He said. 

Ray smiled, looking at Ryan. Maybe feelings weren’t so bad after all.


	3. Age difference doesn't matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, then and there, Ray realized, that it could work, even if Ryan was older.

Ray knew that having a crush on the star quarter back was less than great. Especially when the star quarter back was a senior and he was a freshman. All he had the courage to do was stand and stare. He’d eventually get the courage to speak to him, but for now he’d admire him from a far. Pushing up his glasses, he closed his locker and headed for class. Taking a seat at the back, he set his stuff down and prepared to take notes. He just wanted the day to be over with, because he had Halo at home waiting on him.

What he was expecting to hear was the normal insult, what he did not expect to hear was Ryan Haywood’s voice in his classroom. He looked up towards the front, watching him. He couldn’t hear the conversation, but he did notice that it seemed Ryan was transferring into his class. Why was Ryan Haywood taking a Spanish class that was normally filled with sophomores, juniors, and the occasional freshman? He looked back down to his note book, only to be startled when Ryan took the seat next to him. Feeling his cheeks heat up, he pulled his hood on and tried to ignore the fact that his crush was sitting next to him.  
He made it through class as normally as he could, especially with Ryan sitting right there. He couldn’t have been happier when the bell rang, he stood up and gathering his stuff Ray took off running towards the front doors and out. Once he was outside he climbed into the passenger side of his mother’s car. After the usual conversation about how school went, they were off and Ray couldn’t help but look back as Ryan exited the building and, he swore for a moment, made eye contact. 

Once he’d gotten home he went straight to his room and did what little homework he had before getting involved in video games. After playing a few online matches with his best friend Michael, Ray decided to go to sleep. Shutting off his Xbox and changing into his pajamas, he set his glasses on his bedside table and curled up after shutting his light off. He laid awake for some time before he finally dozed off, his last thought being James Ryan Haywood. 

The next morning he rolled out of bed and stood up, rubbing his eyes. Tugging a shirt over his head and pulling on his jeans, he made his way downstairs. He yawned, pushing his glasses up his face and sat down to eat. Once he was at school, he went to his locker and glanced over to Ryan’s locker. He was alone at his locker for once, which Ray thought was strange. Feeling confident, he went over to Ryan and stood there for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as Ryan turned around. ‘Fuck, He’s even more beautiful in person.’ Ray thought. 

“You’re Ray right?” Ryan asked.  
“Yeah.” Ray squeaked out.  
“I’m Ryan, we sit next to each other in Spanish.” He said.  
Ray nodded some. “I know.” He added. “I put up my hood yesterday, and I wasn’t intended to be rude, I just... I’m not very social…”  
Smiling, Ryan nodded. “I totally understand it, I wasn’t very sociable as a freshman either.” He said. 

Hearing the bell ring, Ray went wide eyed and dashed to class. He couldn’t afford to be late, especially because he’d never been late before. Once he was in class and in his seat, he relaxed. He did his best to focus, but he found himself thinking back to the conversation he’d had with Ryan in the hallway. ‘Get it together Ray, he’s a senior, you’re a freshman. He’s graduating in May and you’ll be stuck here for three more years, it’ll never work out.’ He thought. But deep down, he knew maybe, just maybe there was a small chance that it could work out. Once he was in his Spanish class and sitting next to Ryan, Ray decided to be more open to him. They started talking and laughing, and for a moment, Ray could have sworn he’d just watched Ryan fall in love with him. 

After a few months of hanging out, exchanged text messages, and spending the weekends playing video games together, Ryan and Ray were on their first date. Ray had changed his shirt a few times before deciding on something that wasn’t too casual, but it was still nice enough to wear out on a date. He came down the stairs when he saw Ryan pull up, with a quick kiss to his mother’s cheek, he was out the door.  
“Hey.” Ryan said, smiling. 

“Hi.” Ray said, smiling back shyly. “Sorry if I get really quiet tonight, I’ve never been out on a date with anyone, and I don’t go anywhere.” He added.  
“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got a place we can go.” Ryan said, heading out.  
After their date, Ryan and Ray were standing outside Ray’s place laughing.  
“Tonight was great, Ryan. Thanks.” Ray said.  
“It was really nothing, Ray. You’re great to hang out with.” Ryan said, taking Ray’s hands.  
Blushing, Ray watched as Ryan leaned in, Ray leaned up and closed the gap between them, closing his eyes. That night, then and there, Ray realized, that it could work, even if Ryan was older.


	4. Like a spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a moment of silence between the two, before Ryan turned to Ray setting a hand on his face. Ray was silent as he watched Ryan move closer, and he leaned There was a moment of silence between the two, before Ryan turned to Ray setting a hand on his face. Ray was silent as he watched Ryan move closer, and he leaned up to close the gap. It was like a spark when their lips connected, everything around Ray suddenly became Ryan. up to close the gap. It was like a spark when their lips connected, everything around Ray suddenly became Ryan.

Ray didn’t understand the marking on his wrist. He’d had it since he was 16, it was a crown, with James Haywood under it. ‘That could be anyone in Los Santos’ Ray thought, scratching his head. Sighing, he opened his window and took the short drop into the fire escape to get some peace. Sitting down, he let his feet dangle from the railing as he lit up a joint. It wasn’t a secret he kept them hidden around the place, so people didn’t mind. He turned upon hearing his name and stood up, climbing back inside his room. 

Geoff introduced the new guy as Ryan Haywood, which sparked interest in Ray. ‘Could this be my James Haywood?’ Ray thought, but quickly discarded it because that would have been too easy. Most people had to search for their soul mate, so Ray wasn’t going to be handed his soul mate that easily. He shifted in his seat and blinked when they were paired together for the heist they were about to try to attempt.  
The heist would take place in three weeks, it was an easy get in, get the money, get out type heist. Their target being the local gas station, even if it was small, they figured they could easily get well over $1500, considering the gas station was always busy during the day. If it worked right, they could all get out alive, and maybe injured. Michael and Jack would scope the place out the day before, then Jack would get a getaway car, while Michael prepared the explosives, Gavin and Geoff would rob the place, Ray and Ryan would be on a vantage point with Ryan watching the cops, while Ray sniped, of course Ryan would be on a lower point so he could run and help if need be. 

The days leading up to the heist were filled with training, and the day before the heist was filled with running routes and finding where everyone would be. Ray stood on his vantage point, looking around, giving a thumbs up to Geoff who was down below. He hopped down to the fire escape that was a few feet below him and climbed down. 

“It’ll be perfect.” Ray said. “With Ryan down below, we can double team.” He said.

Geoff nodded. “Good, now, let’s go home and get some sleep.” He said. 

That night, Ray found himself out on the fire escape worried about the heist, and thinking as he stared at the mark on his wrist, he turned around when he heard someone’s weight drop onto the fire escape. He was surprised to find Ryan. He turned back to the view, pulling his sleeve down, avoiding looking at Ryan who’d sat down. 

“What’s the name on your wrist?” Ryan asked, looking at Ray. 

“James Haywood.” Ray said, pulling his sleeve up, showing Ryan.

“That’s me.” Ryan said, earning himself a strange look from Ray.

“James is my birth name, I just started going by Ryan because it was easier.” He said, showing Ray that his wrist said Ray Narvaez Jr. 

There was a moment of silence between the two, before Ryan turned to Ray setting a hand on his face. Ray was silent as he watched Ryan move closer, and he leaned up to close the gap. It was like a spark when their lips connected, everything around Ray suddenly became Ryan.

Pulling away, Ray blushed and stood up, smiling, suddenly he wasn’t so worried about this heist.


	5. You see I've forgotten if they're brown or they're blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have amazing eyes by the way.” Ryan said, running a thumb over the Puerto Rican’s face.  
> Smiling, Ray leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek.  
> “So do you.” He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a play on a lyric from Your Song.

The blue eye stared back at him every time he looked in the mirror, it only left him to wonder who had his other brown eye. Everyone else he worked with had both eyes the same color. Ray know how this worked, you met your soul mate, your eyes changed to their original color with a ring of your soul mates eye color around your color. Rubbing his eyes, he turned around and left the bathroom to go back to the office.

He avoided eye contact with everyone in the office because he just wanted to get the day done and over with and leave, because he wanted to relax and get his mind off the issue of his soul mate, because clearly he wasn’t going to meet his soul mate. They recorded like normal, Ryan making his insane comments, everyone laughing, Michael raging at Gavin, Geoff yelling at people because he kept losing, Jack going to build a house in Minecraft, the usual. 

Taking a break for lunch, Ray made his way to the break room sitting down at the table, minding his own business for lunch while everyone else went out to eat. He enjoyed having alone time, this gave him a chance to read or do whatever he needed to do. He stood up when he finished, waved to Burnie and left to go back into the office. Sitting back at his desk, Ray decided to wait for everyone to come back from lunch. Taking the free time to play on his own, he started up GTAV since they would be continuing the game they’d started recording. He played on single player for a while, until everyone started shuffling back into the office one by one.

Everything proceeded like normal, Gavin fucking up, and trying to apologize for it, Michael raging when Gavin blew everyone up, Geoff laughing his ass off, Ryan going insane and murdering everyone, Ray sniping to piss people off, and Jack doing whatever he liked, whether it be flying, or driving. Like usual, Ray stayed quiet while everyone, including Ryan, talked about their soul mate. Ray noted that Ryan had yet to meet his soul mate, and he felt a small spark of hope with in him that maybe, just maybe Ryan was his soul mate (He wouldn’t admit it, but he had a crush on Ryan). Glancing over his shoulder when he was sure that Ryan wasn’t looking, Ray tried to get a glance at his eyes, frowning when he got no glance. Sighing to himself, he turned back to his screen and focused on playing, laughing when he put a bullet through both Gavin and Ryan’s head in one shot.

“How?!” Gavin squawked, while Ryan laughed and ran back to where they were making mischief.

“I don’t fucking know! I just aimed and fired!” Ray laughed.

Everything wrapped up and nearly everyone had left the office. Except Ray who had lingered back to finish editing the five facts he’d done with Michael earlier in the day. He must have leaned too far back in his chair, because the next thing he saw was Ryan’s face rather than his computer screen. He blinked a few times as he watched both of Ryan’s eyes turn blue with a brown ring around them.  
“Do me a favor and hand me my phone?” He asked, still leaning heavily on Ryan. 

Ryan sat Ray up and handed him his phone, opening his front camera, he was shocked at the sight as he was met with. His eyes were both brown with a ring of blue around them. Standing, Ray took Ryan’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together. Pulling away, Ryan took Ray’s face in his hands.

“You have amazing eyes by the way.” Ryan said, running a thumb over the Puerto Rican’s face.

Smiling, Ray leaned up and pressed a kiss to Ryan’s cheek.

“So do you.” He said.


End file.
